robloxwiki123fandomcom-20200213-history
Swordburst 2 (group)/Swordburst 2
Swordburst 2 is an MMORPG made by the development group of the same name. It is the sequel to the 2014 game Swordburst Online, and boasts many improvements and new features while still maintaining the rule that only melee weapons can be used. Interview Guide Unlike the first game, players will immediately start off on the first level (known as 'Vihrst Woodlands'). New players will also be equipped with a beginner's armor and a random Steel weapon, which they can equip and unequip whenever they want from their inventory which is accessed by pressing 'E' or clicking on the Menu button. Combat is similar to Online, with the main difference being the R15 animations designed to make the experience more immersive. Once a mob is defeated, you will earn XP and some Vel (AKA the currency of Swordburst 2) which can be used to buy weapons and armor from the hub world shops or to trade with other players. To teleport to another Floor, players can enter a magic revolving portal at the spawnpoint of the current Floor they are on and then select which Floor they would like to teleport to, but first they will need to defeat the boss of that floor to proceed to the next floor. One of these Floors is Arcadia, which is the main hub world for all players that have not unlocked Floor 6. From here, players can walk over to an area at the front end of the Floor to either dismantle their unwanted weapons or armors for Upgrade Crystals, or upgrade any weapons or armors in their inventory using Upgrade Crystals of the same weapon grade which will increase their damage or extra health bonus respectively. There are also NPC shops around the hub which sell weapons and armors for a wide range of player levels. If a new player is looking to purchase a better weapon or armor using the Vel that they have saved up for, they should head to the Beginner Shop which sells items specifically for lower levels. Players should keep in mind that if they buy a weapon or armor that has a level requirement which is above their current level, they will not be able to use that weapon until they reach the level that is listed on the item or armor. Floor 6: Helmfirth There is no boss in this place. This place is where you can buy a better item for the more advanced players. NPC shops will give weapons and armour, better than those in Arcadia. This location is obtained by defeating Sa'jun the centaurian chieftain, the boss of floor 5. You will also obtain floor 7.You can go to the dismantling and upgrading areas. There is also a crystal forge. This forge allows you to convert the crystals to a better one. Crystal forge info: 10 uncommon crystals= 1 rare crystal 5 rare crystals= 1 legendary crystal Events Swordburst 2 has been featured in the Roblox Heroes (2018) event. Swordburst 2 has been featured in the Powers (2019) event. Trivia *From August 4, 2018, the background of the Roblox Wikia (desktop site) is a massively enlarged version of Swordburst 2's thumbnail. **It was temporarily changed to a Christmas-themed background on December 6, 2018.